Air-source heat pumps transfer heat between a building and the outside air. Heat pumps are popular because of their low cost and capability to do an excellent job of heating, cooling and dehumidifying. For homes without ducts, air-source heat pumps are available in a ductless version called a ductless mini-split heat pump that has two parts—an indoor unit and an outdoor unit. The mini-split products are typically super-efficient, energy star rated, and reliable. Both the indoor and outdoor units are basically silent. A mini-split heat pump provides a cost-effective, environmentally friendly, heating and cooling system.
A typical mini-split system is used to maintain indoor air quality. However, the primary function of most heating and air conditioning systems is to control the temperature and humidity of the air. Many indoor air pollutants, such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs), cannot be removed by typical mini-split systems.